dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Kingdoms
Description The Three Kingdoms is the fourth Single Player Campaign and takes place in China during the Classical Age against the Chinese civilization. The goal of the campaign is to destroy the "Ancient Capital" in Fanyang. The campaign consists of 13 levels with five stars each. Upon earning all 65 stars, the player receives 35 Crowns. Levels Below are the levels of the campaign. Guilin "''Guilin means 'Forest of Sweet Osmanthus,"' Strategy: Loot: 22,500 food & gold Facts: Guilin (桂林 in Chinese) is a city in the Guangxi Region (former province) in South Central China. Its name means "Forest of Sweet Osmanthus". '''Changsha' "Houses the Mawangdui Tombs." Strategy: Loot: 22,500 food & gold Facts: Changsha (長沙 in Chinese) is the capital city of the Hunan Province in South Central China. Its name means "Long Sandbar". During the Three Kingdoms, Changsha was fought over by the Shu Han and the Eastern Wu. Wuhan "The Yellow Crane Tower was built here in 223 AD." Strategy: Loot: 23,000 food & gold Facts: Wuhan (武漢 in Chinese) is the capital city of the Hubei Province in Central China. It is the largest city in Central China and the 7th largest city in China. Its name means "fighting Han people" but also the combination of two districts; Wu'chang and '''Han'kou. At the end of the fall of the Han Dynasty and before the rise of The Three Kingdoms was the Battle of Red Cliffs in 208 AD/CE. It was fought near Wuhan between warlords from the south and the north. '''Capital of Shu "Chengdu was founded and ruled by the warlord Liu Bei." Strategy: Loot: 24,500 food & gold Facts: The capital of the Shu Han Kingdom is the city of Chengdu. Chengdu (成都 in Simplified Chinese) is the capital city of Sichuan Province in Western China. It is the 11th largest city in China. Its name means "become a capital city". Xiangyang "City near the Battle of Red Cliffs." Strategy: Loot: 27,000 food & gold Facts: Xiangyang (襄阳 in Simplified Chinese) is a city in the Hubei Province in Central China. Its name means (...). At the end of the fall of the Han Dynasty and before the rise of The Three Kingdoms was the Battle of Xiangyang in 191 AD/CE and was fought between warlords. Capital of Wu "Sun Quan oversaw the kingdom of Wu from Jianye." Strategy: Loot: 25,000 food & gold Facts: The Wu Kingdom has two capitals: Wuchang and Jianye. The modern name of Wuchang is Ezhou (鄂州 in Simplified Chinese). Ezhou is a city in the Hubei Province in Central China. The name changing is due to the confusion from tourists of the name 'Wuchang" since 'Wuchang' is also the name of a district in Wuhan. Its name means (...) In the campaign map probably shows the city of Wuchang/Ezhou as the Capital of Wu. The modern name of Jianye is Jiankang (建康 in Simplified Chinese) but today standing on the former Jianye is the city of Nanjing. Nanjing (南京 in Simplified Chinese) is the capital city of Jiangsu Province in Eastern China. It is the 12th largest city in China. Its name means "Southern Capital". Chang'an "Imperial City of the Han Dynasty." Strategy: Loot: 29,000 food & gold Facts: Chang'an (长安 in Simplified Chinese) is an ancient capital city of more than ten dynasties. Its name means "Perpetual Peace". The city fell in 23 AD/CE but was rebuilt. It was renamed Xi'an in the Ming Dynasty and the name remained till this day. Xi'an (西安 in Simplified Chinese) is the capital city of Shaanxi Province (not to be confused with its neighboring province; Shanxi) in Northwest China. It is the 15th largest city in China. Its name means "Western Peace". It is the home of the Emperor Qin Shi Huang's Mausoleum; famous for having the Terra Cotta Army. Wuxi "Coastal city located at the mouth of the Yangtze River." Strategy: Loot: 25,500 food & gold Facts: Wuxi (无锡 in Simplified Chinese) is a city in the Jiangsu Province in Eastern China. The city is between Changzhou and Suzhou, and farther, between Nanjing; capital of the Jiangsu Province, and Shanghai, a municipal region and the largest city in China. Its name means "No tin" according to a story. The Silk Road "Bustling trade route that stretched through Central Asia." Strategy: Loot: 30,000 food & 31,000 gold Facts: The Silk Road is a trade route from the West to the East. It is traveled by merchants, Christian missionaries, soldiers, etc. for different reasons such as trade or spreading one's belief. One of the famous items that are traded in the Silk Road is silk, hence the name. Silk is a protein fiber created by silkworms (which is a moth caterpillar) and can be woven into textiles. This became popular in the West. China offered protection of the route and extended the Great Wall of China just to protect the route. Later, the Silk Road was strengthened by the Mongol Empire but dissolved during the fall of the Mongol Empire. Today, The Eurasian Land Bridge which is a railway connecting China, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, and Russia is known as the "New Silk Road". Capital of Wei "Luoyang was home to the great warlord Cao Cao." Strategy: Loot: 31,000 food & 30,000 gold Facts: The capital of the Cao Wei Kingdom is the city of Luoyang. Luoyang (洛阳 in Simplified Chinese) is a city in the Henan Province in Central China. It is near Zhengzhou (郑州 in Simplified Chinese), which is the capital city of the Henan Province. Its name means "Northern bank of the Luo River". Yangdu "Birthplace of Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon." Strategy: Loot: 32,000 food & gold Facts: Yangdu is probably a village located in the Langya Commandery or Prefecture. It is the birthplace of Zhuge Liang (Courtesy name; Kongming; 孔明 in Simplified Chinese); also known as his nickname Wolong(臥龍 in Simplified Chinese) or Fulong(伏龍 in Simplified Chinese) meaning 'Crouching Dragon'. He was a gifted and an intelligent strategist and was compared to another ancient intelligent general Sun Tzu. He helped warlord Liu Bei (刘备 in Simplified Chinese) of the Shu Han take over Yi Province and succeeded with his Southern campaigns and first succeeded, then grew defeated, became ill, and died in the Northern Expedition under Emperor Liu Shan (刘禅 in Simplified Chinese) of the Shu Han against the Wei Dynasty. Yangdu is now located in Yinan Country (沂南县 in Simplified Chinese), Shandong, in China. Taiyuan "Capital of the Bing province located on the Fen River." Strategy: Loot: 32,000 food & gold Facts: Taiyuan (太原 in Simplified Chinese) is the capital city of the Shanxi Province (not to be confused with its neighboring province; Shaanxi). Its name means "Great Plains". Fanyang "This city would later become known as Beijing." Strategy: Loot: 35,000 Gold & Food Facts: Fanyang (范阳 in Simplified Chinese) is the administrative name of Yanjing (燕京 in Simplified Chinese), which is an ancient city. The city standing on the former Yanjing is Beijing. Beijing (北京 in Simplified Chinese) is a municipal region and the capital city of the country of China. It is the second largest city of China behind Shanghai. Its name means "Northern Capital". During the Three Kingdoms, the city was held by warlords until it fell to the Cao Wei Kingdom. Campaign Buildings Elephant Stable This stable produces war elephants. The first users that put war elephants to combat was the Western Wei at 554 A.D./C.E. This building cannot be built by the player and is only seen and used in the campaign. This is also the first building to produce mercenaries for defense. However, the building is used as a reward for completing the Big Loot! Event. Great Wall This building is meant for decoration purposes. This building has no hitpoints, cannot be destroyed, and do not contribute to the amount of damage. Trivia * The Three Kingdoms Campaign is the only campaign to use a different type of architecture of a city to represent each level. Category:Single Player